Jacksons Big Fat Wedding
by missingangelxx13
Summary: Jackson and Lilly were going out till he went to bording scool coming back getting married to Sarah. Lilly is mad really mad at Jackson and Jackson is in Love with Lilly and Lilly Still Love Jackson What Will Happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Good-bye Love **

Lilly's Point of View

"So I guess this means were together, I cant wait till school starts. To see all the others girl reaction" I said to Jackson

"Yeah except…" He said toning down.

"What?"

"I have to go to Boarding School I am so sorry. I will be able to see during Spring, winter, summer breaks and all the holidays too." he said out fast

"Well" I said slowly

I got off the seat at Ricos. Jackson followed me. I crossed my arms.

"When its summer we will pick up were we started? Okay" Jackson said to me

I tried not look at him. However, I could not resist. I gave him a big hug

"Okay" I said "When do you have to leave?"

"Tonight"

He grabbed my hand we walked to his house. I entered in. Miley was getting ready for a Hannah Concert.

"Hey Miley" I said

"Hey Lilly cant talk got to go get Oliver talk to ya later bye" She said Running out the door

Jackson ran up to his room. I followed him up there. It was messy. Clothes every where and what not.

Jackson Point of View

I was so embarrassed that Lilly was in my room. She sat on my bed acting normal. I grabbed my suitcase and picking up all the clothes on my floor and in my drawers.

"Oh so you do have a floor" she joked

"Yeah it is rarely here" I joked going to sit next to her on the bed.

"Jackson, Promise me you wont find another girl you will love" Lilly said to me

"I only have one special girl," I said to her " And she will never be replaced"

I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Jackson" My dad Called

"Hold on a sec dad" I called back "Lilly you are my special….."

"Jackson come on we got to go now" he called again

"Look I love really lot I got to go bye. See you next summer."

She waved good-bye and just sat on my bed looking depressed. I walked out of my room with my suitcase. I ran to the car. I put

Miley's Point of View

"FINALY" I shouted, "Jackson is gone for a Whole year"

I danced up the stairs and saw Lilly in Jackson's room.

"What are you doing here," I asked her.

"oh nothing," Lilly said looking down at the at the floor.

"Oh yeah you and Jackson just got to together. Sorry he had to leave like that but you should have seen his report card it was so bad the report hated him." I joked to her.

"I'm goanna go home, Bye"

She got up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next summer**

Lilly's Point of View

Miley and I were down by Ricos .

Ring went my phone

"Hello" I said

"Hey Lilly, its Jackson, How are you?"

"Good what's up with you?"

"Nothing I got to a wedding to go to"

"MARRIED"

"Why is it a prob."

"Major"

"Well can you come please"

"Fine"

I hung up my phone. I was mad! I was mad at myself for believing the words he said to me. I was mad at him for not keeping his word.

Jackson's Point of View 

What was she so mad at me? Wouldn't she be happy for me? I am getting married to Sarah.

"Jackson it's me Oliver"

"Come in"

"So what's up?"

"Nothing but I need you to be my best man."

"Good for you. You and Lilly are getting married."

"Lilly! No Sarah"

"Oh Okay"

"See you Sunday."

Oliver's Point of View

Many thoughts were going through my head: Miley looks pretty everyday, why was Jackson getting married to Sarah. Will Miley got to Jackson's wedding with me and dance. Will Miley get married to me? Most my thoughts were Miley.

"Oliver" Miley Shouted

"Yeah"

"Sarah wants me to be the Brides Mate."

"Cool"

"I need you to come with me to buy a dress."

"Okay"

Yes, I thought I finally have to tell Miley if she looked good in a dress.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Big Plans**

Jackson's Point of View

"Oh Jackson" Sarah Called

"Yeah,"

"I found a Foster home where we can have our wedding."

"Huh?"

"This is perfect it's the wedding I always dreamed. Except the world was cleaner and there was trees everywhere and animals lose. BYE Jackson"

My head wanted to explode what was I doing marring Sarah. Well the wedding was two days from today, I cannot break Sarah's heart and I cannot ditch my own wedding or can…

Lilly's Point of View 

"Lilly" Sarah Called

"Yeah"

"Can you be one of my brides mate."

"Okay, but who are you getting married to?"

"Jackson"

"What?"

"Yeah we meet during a class at boarding school and then love"

I left Sarah. I ran to Miley's house. I saw Jackson just about to leave.

"Sarah?" I shouted at him

"Yeah I am getting married to her, so?"

"What happened to us?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Last summer."

I left angrily.

Jackson's Point of View 

What was Lilly talking about? Why was she so mad? Oh god. I remembered. Before I left I told her we were a couple oh god.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Big Day**

Jackson's Point of View 

I still had feelings for Lilly and I was not goanna get married to Sarah. The wedding is in half hour. I will not go just go to my house and hide in the closet. Perfect.

Miley's Point of View 

I got my dress on. My hair was pretty. Oliver's Mom was bringing us to the wedding.

Ding-dong went the doorbell.

Oliver all dressed up in his tuxedo. He looks …. Nice no... Cleaned up…hot no... He looked well dressed for a wedding and a dance with me.

Lilly's Point of View 

I was going to skip the wedding it did not matter to me.

When Miley left I ran in her house and hid in there closet.

"Hey" A familiar voice said

"Jackson?"

"Lilly"

"What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from my wedding, what about you?"

"Same thing."

"Look..."

"Why did you want to marry Sarah?"

"I don't know I thought it was right at the time being."

Jackson's Point of View 

Hours pasted and some came up. I got out.

"Jackson" My dad said, "why are you not at your wedding?"

"Dad I don't like Sarah."

"Why did you decide to get married to her."

"I don't know it seemed right. At that time I thought I really loved her"

Lilly ran out to the front porch.

Miley's Point of View

I saw Lilly sitting on the porch.

"Lilly" I said, "What are you doing here. Why weren't you at the wedding?"

"Because, I love Jackson."

"Oh."

Jackson came on the porch.

"Lilly" He said

"Yes" Lilly said


	5. Chapter 5

**A new Day**

Jackson's Point of View 

"Will you marry me?"

"Um…"

"You know what don't answer now"

I went to fosters home where Sarah was.

"Sarah" I said "Look I don't like"

"What?" Sarah Said.

"I love some one else."

"Oh I understand"

"Bye then."

"Bye" She said

I called Lilly. She didn't answer her phone.

"Lilly, I left Sarah, and told her the truth and I really love you I wish to spend all my time with just tell me…"

"Jackson" Lilly said from behind me

I turned around.

"Yeah" I said

"I do."

"yes"


	6. Chapter 6

**Wedding Day Again **

Miley's Point of View 

Hurray Lilly and Jackson are getting married. I still thought about Oliver.

"Miley" Oliver said

"Yeah"

"Will you go to the wedding with me?"

"yes"

"Finally"

I gave him a hug.

Jackson's Point of View

The wedding was a great thing I every decided. Lilly and I couldn't be any happier. Miley and Oliver I heard might get married but we all will live happily every after .

The End.


End file.
